Sing Me Something Sweet (and out of key)
by lemonsdarling
Summary: Yumi's secret admirer takes her to the dance, as promised. (Episode tag for #1, Teddygozilla)


She opens the door to Odd dressed in clothes that make even more of a statement than usual, a rose in his hand. "Hello milady," he says, grinning widely. "Your secret admirer awaits."

Yumi groans and pushes him by the shoulder, turning him around and herding him back down the steps. "I'm glad my family isn't home," she says, "or they'd think you're even weirder than usual."

"Well, it was either me or Jeremie, and speaking of Einstein— I think he'd rather spend the right at the factory talking to a certain pink haired someone than at the dance. And Ulrich," he shrugs, "he'd rather be going with you, you know."

Yumi's face definitely doesn't start heating up, and she definitely doesn't blush, and she'll deny anything Odd says counter to that point in the future. He winks at her, totally unabashed in his delight, and she hurriedly steers him in the direction of the school again. "Come on," she says, "I'd rather get to the dance without any catastrophes on the way this time."

The streets are quiet and the day is growing cooler, just a hint of breeze tickling her skin, and it feels like a breath of fresh air to be out here without anything hanging over her head, no pressing dangers she has to contend with. Just a school dance and a boy, there, who ran through these streets with her just —today, before— and who gave up his own plans to keep from hurting a sixth grader's feelings. She touches her wrist and smiles to herself.

Odd is humming next to her. He seems perfectly content with the change of events, and she wonders why he hadn't asked another girl to the dance— he always seems to be interested in someone or another, to the point where she can't keep it straight. "Hey, Odd."

"Hm?"

"Weren't you planning to ask anyone to the dance?"

He scratches the side of his face, looking sheepish. "Well, actually, I was going to ask Noemie but she told Magali who told Tania that she was going with Thomas Jolivet. And when I asked Tania if she wanted to go instead, she told me to get lost."

Yumi frowned. "That seems a little harsh."

"Yeah, well, I maybe had told Tania how totally cute Noemie was right before, but-"

Right, Yumi thinks, maybe that's part of why she can't keep who he's interested in straight, because it changes on a dime. She shakes her head. "Really, Odd."

"But honestly, I kinda prefer going to hang out with you and Ulrich. Going with a girl would be nice and all, but she wouldn't _get_ me, not like you guys do. I don't know," he shrugs, tucking his hands behind his head. "It's more fun, with my friends."

She gets it. There's still something warm and precious she keeps close to her heart when she thinks about it— the fact that she has these friends now, real ones, the kind forged by a secret and a promise. It's not something she ever wants to lose.

They turn the corner to Kadic and Odd perks up. "I missed the whole dance last time," he says, "All that prep and then I spent the whole thing on Lyoko."

"You mostly just missed Sissi getting crowned Beauty Queen," Yumi says, and then frowns. "That and the giant teddy bear crashing into the gymnasium."

Odd grins. "I bet she wasn't expecting that competition!"

Despite herself, Yumi laughs.

At the door to the gym, Odd links a companionable arm with hers. "You know, it's really a shame," he says. "Ulrich should have known I would sweep you off your feet, gallant gentleman that I am."

"Oh yeah," Yumi says, trying to keep her tone serious and failing. "Very gallant."

"Hey!" Odd protests, as she starts to laugh, but he can't keep the offended act up for long and breaks into giggles. Jim raises an eyebrow at them from his post at the door. "No funny business, right, Della Robbia?"

Odd straightens up and says, perfectly sweet, "No, not at all, Jim."

"Right," Jim huffs, and ushers them through, while Yumi puts her hand up to her mouth to cover her smile.

The music floods her ears along with the chatter of students around them, and she can see Sissi in the corner preening and Mr. Delmas looking like he'd rather be back in his office and two of her classmates precariously trying to hang back up some falling decorations. And halfway across the room, she makes eye contact with Ulrich from where he's standing with Milly talking animatedly next to him, and his face brightens in a way that makes her heart beat a little faster.

Odd says something and she frowns, unable to hear him over the music. He grabs her hand and puts the rose he'd offered her at her house into it, and shouts cheerfully, "I'll take Milly off Ulrich's hands for a little bit, have fun." He gestures forth with an exaggerated wink.

Yumi totally, totally doesn't blush.


End file.
